


a day at the beach

by JeanJacketKisses



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Connor - Freeform, Connor/Markus - Freeform, DBH, M/M, Markus - Freeform, detroit become human - Freeform, markus/connor - Freeform, rk100, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJacketKisses/pseuds/JeanJacketKisses
Summary: markus plans a special suprise for connor





	a day at the beach

Connor was smiling ear to ear.

And Markus loved it.

Connor looked out onto the clear ocean taking in all the salty air and fresh breeze that came his way. He looked so happy. God, he did look happy. Markus squeezed his hand and let a wisp of a laugh escape his lips.

“you ready?” His eyes fell on Connors' face. A bright smile showing all his perfect white teeth and crows feet detailing his eyes.  
Connors' head did a swift nod making his already messy hair bounce and then both him and Connor jumped into the water.

It felt mildly warm and the sand laced itself between their toes. Connors laugh echoed through Markus’s ears making him crack a smile and throw his hands onto Connors perfect face squishing the cheeks. He pulled Connors' face and let their lips collided. It was a sweet and soft kiss leaving butterflies in Markus’s stomach. “ I love you Markus” Markus pulled away practically hearing Connors smile in the words. Markus laughed a true laugh “ra9 Connor! I love you too”

Markus and Connor danced in the water for hours just smiling and laughing at one another, telling jokes, sharing kisses, and just breathing in each others presence.

“do you think we can bring sumo and hank here one day?”  
Markus smirked “well, duh?”  
Connor let a devilish smirk play on his lips  
“you ok-“  
Water entered Markus' mouth  
“BLEH! CONNOR!”  
Connor bends down putting his hands in the water  
“just going to sit there?”  
Markus takes this challenge and lets connor have his small victory grin. then Markus places his hands in the water “ill have you know I like to dance with danger”  
Connor threw an impressive splash but Markus was just too fast. He slipped past the danger and threw up a tidal wave. Connor dodged it but at the cost of his life, knocking into Markus they both fell victim to the depths.  
Markus threw his head back laughing “you just got us both killed!!”  
Connor looked down onto Markus “at least we died together”  
They looked down onto one another just like that for a bit  
until  
Connor lowered himself and they both sank into a kiss feeling the warmth the other let off.  
Markus put his fingers through Connors' hair feeling the almost silk-like fibers.  
“I'm sandy”  
Markus opened his eyes breaking free from the heaven  
“you wanna dry off?”  
Connor stood up offering a hand  
“will you dry me?”  
Markus jumped at that racing for a towel leaving a laughing Connor in the dust

This was the first break in months since the revolution ended. For him and Connor.

Carl was the one to let Markus use the plane, he had said “go on, take you and that boy somewhere nice” and Markus knew exactly where. This had been the beach carl took Markus to when he first got him. It meant so much to him and sharing it with the most important person in his life. Really got his heart going.

As he and Connor sat in the sand he felt truly at bliss.

“Connor”

“yes?”

“I love you”

Connor leaned his head on Markus’s shoulder breathing in the scent of him

“I love you too”

Markus leaned his head on Connors 

He had remembered the Amanda nightmares and Connor pleading for death at times, just to make it stop.  
He squeezed Connors hand feeling him squeeze back.  
He needed him.  
He doesn’t know what he would do without him.  
An image of Connor holding a gun to himself flashed in his head.  
He took his head off the soft pillow of a man and truly just looked at him.  
He had to say something…he just..

“Please don’t ever leave me baby boy”  
He should have thought that through more  
“just…i..i love you and I don’t know if I could…just…will you be here forever and always?”  
He was asking himself more than Connor but Connor held an expression Markus could n’t read.  
Just when he was about to speak Connor hugs him and Markus feels Connors' eyelashes tickle his neck.

“forever and always”

That was enough for Markus.  
And the big man embraced the smaller one feeling tears well up in his eyes

“thank you”


End file.
